Pool of Shadows: The Second Life of Shikamaru Nara
by Domosage
Summary: Shikamaru's life went as he planned it: average as it could possibly be. When he gets thrown into the afterlife it is nothing like he expected. Points? Trophies? Quests? A second chance? Watch as the lazy genius lives life to the fullest and becomes what he always could have been: Extraordinary.
1. Life After Death

Ch1: Life After Death

My name is Shikamaru Nara, and I died in my sleep.

I lived a good life. I married a girl who wasn't exceptionally pretty or ugly to most anyone else, but she was beautiful to me. I had two kids. A boy first, then a girl. I retired from ninja duty about 20 years ago. Since then I've been playing shogi and watching the clouds every day. Frankly, I was getting kind of tired of it, but it was the simplest option.

I was finished with the life I left behind,.completely ready to pass on and face whatever afterlife or nothingness which was ahead. I awoke in a dark room. There was a display with large floating red letters in front of me.

**GAME OVER**

**Ending: According to Plan**

**Score Sheet:**

**Made Chunin +10**

**Got Hitched +100**

**Shogi Master +5**

**Loyal Shinobi +40**

**Good Father +500**

**Penalties:**

**Less than 10% of trophies unlocked -1000**

**Less than 10% of potential achieved -2000**

**Loveless Marriage -500**

**Total: -2845**

**Rating: Pansy**

A tick mark formed on my head as I finished reading my score sheet. So, my entire ninja career can be summed up into 40 points huh. The score doesn't seem to show my accomplishments. It looks like it shows my apparent effort. What kind of troublesome mess have I gotten myself into? The display in front of me faded away, and gave way to a new display.

**DO YOU WISH TO CONTINUE**

**YES/**NO

The 'no' was faded away and it wouldn't respond no matter what I tried. I had no choice but to select 'yes'.

**AVATAR SELECTION**

**SHIKAMARU NARA (BASE FORM)**

There were no other avatars to choose from so I selected the base form. The display faded out and I again fell into darkness.

-At The Nara Residence-

I awoke, blinded by the light.

"It's a boy!" I heard someone say.

"Aww what a beautiful baby." My mother's voice. Oh how long has it been since I heard her speak, since I've heard that voice. A gargling wail escaped my lips.

"Let me see the little tyke." I felt myself being gently lifted up, head supported by rough, calloused hands. My vision focused a fraction more. It was fuzzy, but this man's identity was unmistakable. The wailing began anew.

-Two Years Later-

"… Happy birthday Shikamaru, Happy Birthday to you!" My mother blew out my candles, and set me down with the other children. I am Shikamaru Nara, two years old, and by golly, today is the day I will take my first steps. As I held myself up with my arms, I slowly made my way to my feet. I carefully balanced myself. 'One step... Another...' Chouza Akimichi's voice thundered through the house.

"Hey look! Shikamaru is taking his first steps." ' A third... A fourth...Looks like I'm at my limit.' I fell over and a word slipped from my mouth "Troublesome" Raucous laughter erupted from those present. Inoichi elbowed my dad.

"He sure does take after you Commander." Shikaku looked exasperated.

"I told you never to call me that." He let out a soft chuckle. "And yeah, good thing he takes after me. It's less troublesome that way."

I laid down next to Ino and Chouji who were bickering in baby gibberish. With a small smile on my face, I looked at them, then looked at the rest of my folks. 'It's so good to have my family back. This time, I'll make sure that they all have the long and full lives that they deserve.' Later that night I was carried to my crib. My mom said goodnight as I was pretending to sleep. When she left the room my eyes slowly opened.

"Menu" The world around me went dark. I tapped 'saved data', swished my hand through save game, and said "Replace save data one. Exit menu." 'There, first turning point established. Now I have to train my locomotion and chakra for the next few years till I enter the academy. Then I'll establish my next save point.' There were only ten spots to save at. I had to use them carefully else I jeopardize my effectiveness in ensuring the safety of my "precious people". I thought back fondly on the Hokage who made that phrase popular. 'I gotta look up Naruto in the next few years. His childhood was not one of the easiest ones.'

-Four Years Later-

Now, normally I wouldn't do this, but this is a special case. Naruto used the puppy dog eyes technique perfectly, and I found myself aiding in one of Naruto's extravagant escapades. But, I still needed to play the part of the responsible friend and do damage control.

"But Shika," Naruto whined "you said that any publicity was good publicity." I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Painting the Hokage's faces orange isn't publicity. It's vandalism."

"But, but you said publicity is getting people's attention, why would vanda-watsit matter? What does it mean anyway?"

"Vandalism is damaging the property of somebody else and-"

"You darned kids aren't getting away this time!" Naruto flipped the chunin the bird.

"Say that after you've caught us." Naruto darted between the man's legs, and I flipped over his head. Naruto then led me through a maze of tight corners and dragged me into a large crevice hidden by a thorny bush.

"You didn't have to drag me through the bush you know!"

"Yeah I did, it's the least spiky way to get in."

"Did you really have to pick this hiding spot?" We argued on that vein for a few minutes before we forgot what we were arguing about and gave up. I laid down to rest, and wait for the anger of the pursuers to subside. I needed to think of a plan to avoid my mother's wrath. I'd be nagged at for a month after this stunt. But, I got to be a part of one of Naruto's legendary pranks, all in all I think it's pretty worth it.

"Hey Naruto, can I crash at your place tonight?"

"Sure Shika! But why my apartment? Wouldn't it be more comfortable at your clan compound, with your family and everything?"

"There's a saying that goes: If the mother isn't happy, then no one is happy. And my mom will be downright pissed once she learns of our shenanigans today." Naruto started giggling. "What's so funny?"

"Shenanigans. I like that word! Shenanigans shenanigans shenanigans-"

"Stop saying shenanigans!"

"... shenanigans shenanigans shenanigans..."As Naruto kept saying shenanigans, I rolled my eyes.

'Kids.'

-First Day at the Academy-

While walking to school with Naruto, I gazed at the academy with fondness. My childhood revolved around this place. I met some of my best friends within these walls. I even met my wife here

We were never really meant for each other. We both had always had our eyes on someone else. Yeah, we had feelings for each other once, and in a fit of drunken debauchery she got knocked up, and both of our families honor rested on us getting married, so we did. We sort of made the marriage work, and sure, we loved each other despite the lack of passion. But honestly, we just stayed together for the kids. She didn't deserve a schmuck like me. Having to marry me because of social pressure, it was all so wrong. She was too good for that. 'I swear that you will get the man you deserve my dear Hinata-hime.'

As I stepped through the academy doors, darkness closed in. Bright golden letters appeared in front of me.

**WELCOME TO KONOHA'S NINJA ACADEMY**

**You are training to become a shinobi of the hidden leaves! This is a moderately difficult course that can boost your potential caps up to twenty five points each depending on the effort you put forth (measured by total potential reached)**

'So that is how you extend the potential caps! The bane of my training is finally coming to a close and my measly ten point caps will no longer be able to contain me MWUHAHAHAHA.' I'd already nearly exhausted what I could do with my ten point caps in chakra, strength, and dexterity. Filling those put me roughly at genin level. Even considering how troublesome it is to be labeled a genius, knowing the opportunities I've been given, I couldn't bring myself to care.

I walked into the academy with a smirk on my face.

"Why are you smirking Shika?" Naruto asked

"I'm smirking because I'm gonna make genin this year."


	2. Apprentice

Ch:2 Apprentice

"Hello Iruka-sensei. You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, you did very well on the aptitude test today." I rolled my eyes.

"You mean that piece of paper we had to fill out? I better have. The answers couldn't have been more obvious! Some of the questions even had the flipping' answer in them." Iruka grabbed some papers from his desk.

"I have some more papers for you to fill out. Here." I took the papers and went to the nearest desk. I grinned. They were the written portion of the genin exam.

Even after six years of study in the ninja arts, this was the bane of genin hopefuls. The exam had trick questions and ambiguous wording designed to throw off even the most studious of genin. I aced it in five minutes.

I handed in my paper to a shocked looking Iruka. As he walked back to his desk, I could barely hear him mumble under his breath.

"He might just have what it takes to be genin." I didn't bother to quash my excitement about being tested for the genin rank and what that implied. So, the grin only got wider. He grabbed a scroll and tossed it to me. I looked through it quickly. It was an instruction manual for the transformation, clone and substitution.

"Can you do those?" I smirked.

"Of course." I proceeded to switch with Iruka, make two clones, and borrow a page from Naruto's book. "Harem no Jutsu!" Iruka flew backwards into the desks from the nose bleed. I let out a laugh that only a prankster could have after a job well done. 'I really am spending too much time around Naruto.'

After I got a scolding for using such a stupid jutsu, he tested my weapon throwing skills, escape jutsu, physical prowess etc. He was pleasantly surprised when I performed them all passably. We were in the classroom when he gave me my results. He simply handed me a headband and told me to go to the Hokage's office after class tomorrow.

"What? I still have to go to class!?"

"A good ninja never stops studying." I sighed, knowing better than to argue with Iruka, put on my headband, and headed out.

As I walked outside of the classroom, the void came back.

**YOU HAVE PASSED THE KONOHA ACADEMY!**

**DEXTERITY POTENTIAL +15**

**STRENGTH POTENTIAL+15 **

**CHAKRA POOL POTENTIAL +15**

I was on cloud nine all the way home.

-On the Path to Hokage Tower-

I was shaking uncontrollably as I walked with Iruka to meet with the Hokage. My family often entertained him at our dinners. So, it wasn't as if I was unfamiliar with the man, he is actually quite pleasant to be around. He tells many stories about his family. He liked sharing embarrassing stories about Asuma-sensei in particular. It was always fun to listen to him ramble on about this and that. His joviality was a refreshing change from the laid back way of Nara life.

No, it wasn't about the terrifying unknown. I knew him well. What really unnerved me was his presence. He is the strongest ninja in the village right now and his massive chakra presence was palpable even hundreds of meters from the tower. It was a warm presence. It made you feel safe, as if there is nothing on the earth that could hurt you. But, the feel of his chakra wasn't what had my hands trembling. What really set me on edge was simply the magnitude of the power I felt. It felt as if I was nothing more than a fly compared to the immense strength that was before me. It terrified me knowing that, if he willed it, he could erase pretty much everything around him.

Being in the presence of such power was common place for shinobi, and to be honest the feeling was even stronger during Naruto's reign. But, I haven't felt that kind of power in seven years. The Third always made an effort to restrain his presence when he was out and about, but when he was in the Tower it was completely unrestrained. This was my first time actually visiting the Tower in this lifetime. So the shock of suddenly being immersed in this ocean of presence was a little bit unbearable.

"This is pretty intense." I told Iruka.

"Yeah, the Hokage's presence is immense. It simply and effectively shows why he's the Hokage, but you probably knew that already, smartypants." I kept silent the rest of the way to the Tower, and soon enough I was in front of the man who's presence immersed everything in a mile's radius of his location.

-Inside The Hokage's Office-

"Shikamaru-chan how's my little genius today?" I felt a wave of warmth wash over me at his greeting, letting me know exactly what he thought of me. I answered with a genuine smile on my face.

"I'm doing great Hokage-sama."

"That's good, Iruka told me that you passed the genin exam, so I have a couple of questions for you. Tell me young one, why do you want to be a shinobi?" My answer was as clear as day.

"I want to protect the peace of the villagers, and more specifically, my family and friends that reside in Konoha." The Hokage chuckled good-naturedly at my answer.

"That is an excellent answer young one. The will of fire burns strongly in you, even at such a young age. Do you remember what that is?" I thought back to a time when Sandaime-sama made a particularly memorable speech about the will of fire, and answered with a smile.

"I remember. The will of fire is the desire to protect the tree. Konohagakure is the tree."

"Yes Shikamaru-chan, the will of fire is centered on protecting the tree, and it's beautiful leaves, it's citizens. But, when you become a shinobi, you cease to be a leaf. The will of fire burns in your heart, and you become the flame that protects the tree.

"People will come and try to snuff out the flame, or in other words, they will try to take your life or break your spirit. But it is the nature of other flames to defend their own. But even with such great power this camaraderie brings, little flames are sometimes snuffed out." The Hokage knelt to look into my eyes, and put his hands on my shoulders. "Are you prepared to witness your fellow flames being snuffed out, and potentially being extinguished yourself ? Will you fan the flame in your heart and protect the tree?"

I listened to the Hokage. And, my conviction flared anew. I knew in my heart that I would give anything for this village, and my precious people within.

"I am prepared Hokage-sama. I will defend the tree with all of my flames in my heart." The Hokage gave me a beaming smile, and I could feel just how proud of me he was.

"You will be a fine shinobi Shikamaru-kun. I have selected a man you will be apprenticed under, he graduated the Academy at the same time as you, and trust me, he has much to teach you." In an instant a silver haired man appeared in front of me, and darkness closed in yet again.

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

**KAKASHI-SENSEI UNLOCKED**

**SENSEI RANK: KAGE**

**YOU HAVE UNLOCKED A TEACHER OF THE HOKAGE TEACHING LINE. SKILL LIMITERS ARE REMOVED AS LONG AS A 10% INCREASE IN EACH SKILL IS ACHEIVED EVERY TWO MONTHS.**

**D-RANK MISSIONS UNLOCKED**

**GRADUATED ON DAY ONE: AVATAR KAKASHI HATAKE UNLOCKED**

I was drooling. No limit!? This is freaking awesome, the best day ever, the climax of my young life is this moment. I barely noticed the darkness fading away. I was all I could do to not hug the man, screaming '_Kakashi-sama!_'

'These little kid instincts would be troublesome to deal with during my time as a shinobi, but I'd be darned if things aren't going exponentially better in this life than they did in the previous one. At least, so far.

In the fickle world of the shinobi, one misstep could mean doom. My decision to become the best shinobi I could be very well may have ensured my early death. I will need to look up the Sanin later for pointers, and come up with some S-rank durability jutsu, and slowly progress through the ranks, that just might extend my life into my retirement, while saving as many lives as possible.' Kakashi leaned forward.

"Maa a quiet one aren't you." Kakashi gave his best eye smile "I think we'll get along just fine. Now come with me, you're first training session begins now." Kakashi patted my head, and we were whisked away to some generic training ground.

"Alright, I need to assess your skill level to train you properly. Come at me with all of your might." I narrowed my eyes.

'Hatake Kakashi will be a tough opponent, I need to get him to underestimate me and I think I know just how to do that.' I reached forward with my shadow. Kakashi gave me a blank look, and let himself be captured.

"First lesson. The first weakness of the Shadow Paralysis Technique is that the binding power is only as strong as the user's chakra." Kakashi took a step forward. "The second weakness is that it leaves the user stationary." A volley of rubber balls shot out of the forest, and hit the log a barely replaced myself with. Kakashi raised his voice so I could hear from my hiding spot. "Lesson two." Kakashi threw a water balloon directly at me. I let it hit, leaving me soaked. "Never hide downwind of the enemy."

I sent a clone out of the treeline and made it pretend to do the clone jutsu for a frontal assault. The clones started weaving in and out of each other, so that the 'caster' could be hidden. While they obscured his vision, I threw kunai mixed with senbon as a distraction.

Kakashi looked at my clones with disdain. "This is even dumber than your last stunt. Attacking a stronger opponent head on is a recipe for disaster. Kai!" With a single seal he obliterated the clones just in time to see the incoming projectiles.

I made a giant leap and sailed through the air as I infused my kunai with shadow chakra. I pierced his shadow as he was deflecting the weaponry. Then, I landed behind him and plunged my kunai into his back.


End file.
